El culo perfecto según Draco Malfoy
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Con veinticinco años Draco Malfoy se siente satisfecho con la vida que lleva. Hasta que un día descubre algo que le trastocará, convirtiéndose en una obsesión: Tiene a mano el mejor culo del mundo. Por supuesto no podía pertenecer más que a Harry Potter. Drarry. PWP. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: Draco y Harry pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos y por ahora no se han quejado.

**Advertencias**: Puro lemmon, con adoración a un culo en particular. Es un PWP, así que hay sexo explícito.

**Beteo**: Aeren y su inestimable ayuda, no sólo beteando, también por la conversación que ayudó a que esta historia saliera. ¡Gracias guapa! :)

Con este fic me ha pasado un poco como con "El vello de tu cuerpo". Hace unos días tuve un flash, una revelación y o lo escribía o moría en el intento xDD Llevaba unos cuantos fics sin escribir lemmons y quedándome el parte más fluffy… No os podéis imaginar lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiéndolo. Espero que os guste y… ¡Que viva el chándal!

Ro Hoshi

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba convencido de que a lo largo de los años había lidiado con momentos muy complicados y contradictorios en su vida. Había sobrevivido a una guerra, superado un año en libertad vigilada a causa de la misma, cerrado la boca a esos imbéciles que decían que era un cobarde convirtiéndose en auror, recuperado su dignidad y su fortaleza e incluso, les había hecho entender a sus padres que no cedería a un matrimonio concertado por más que lo intentarán. A los veinticinco años, se encontraba en un momento en el que todo era perfecto y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interferir en la felicidad que disfrutaba. Hasta que llegó el día, el instante en que lo impensable, lo que nunca creyó que fuera posible, había sucedido. Se había obsesionado con un culo. De un hombre. El de Harry Potter.

No es como si nunca se hubieran visto. Los dos eran aurores, llevaban meses trabajando en el mismo Departamento e incluso habían compartido alguna misión, lo que se podría entender como una relación estrictamente de trabajo. Draco no necesitaba más y estaba convencido de que Potter tampoco.

Pero todo cambió el día que Draco decidió acercarse al gimnasio, algo que sólo hacía en contadas ocasiones. Nada más entrar, descubrió un culo ceñido a un pantalón de chándal, acompañado de unas estrechas caderas y una amplia espalda. Hasta ese momento, todas las nalgas que había visto, tocado, lamido o mordido habían sido burdas imitaciones de lo que en realidad tenían que ser unas buenas posaderas. A simple vista se podía saber que era duro, respingón, apretado, poseía una curva que clamaba por ser acariciada, por ser venerada hasta el fin de los días. Era el _culo perfecto_. Y tenía que ser de Potter, de quién sino. Durante unos minutos, el Slytherin se quedó en la puerta, admirando esa parte tan exquisita de su compañero, sin entender cómo podía haber vivido sin saber de su existencia. ¡Inconcebible! Continuó observándole, refugiado en que estaban demasiado distraídos como para darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí, anhelando rozarle, suspirando porque fuera su mano la que se encontrara tocando no sólo el suave algodón de la tela, también el fino vello que estaba convencido que hallaría cuando le despojara de toda esa molesta ropa. La sensación de necesidad era demasiado intensa, demasiado arrolladora, demasiado como para continuar allí clavado, con las mejillas coloradas y una erección que palpitaba furiosa en sus pantalones. Y todo por un culo. _De Potter_. Draco se marchó disparado hacía su casa, tratando de aplacar la excitación por el camino, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Esa fue la primera paja de muchas en honor a las posaderas Potter.

* * *

Draco intentaba por todos los medios que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeño fetiche. Por fortuna, las túnicas de auror eran lo suficientemente largas para taparle el bendito culo, cosa que el Slytherin agradecía porque sino, habría sido aún más complicado concentrarse en el trabajo. Cada día ponía a prueba su autocontrol y cada noche regresaba a su apartamento agitado, caliente, deseoso, pero sobre todo, frustrado. Era incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Por una parte creía que podría conquistarle, al fin y al cabo, era Draco Malfoy: guapo, sexy, arrebatador y por todos los magos, era uno de los gays más codiciados del mundo mágico, había tenido un montón de amantes y todos habían quedado más que satisfechos; incluso más de uno había intentado tener algo más que una relación de unas breves semanas. Era un buen partido, era un buen polvo, hasta Harry Potter tenía que saberlo. Pero, por otro, se sentía abrumado, Draco siempre se había jactado de saber como ligar con hombre, de tener un innato poder de seducción, pero por primera vez, era incapaz de usarlo. Ni tan siquiera sabía con certeza si el Gryffindor era homosexual, aunque había ciertos rumores que aseguraban haberle visto en alguna situación comprometida con pantalones bajados en cuartos oscuros. Pero sería demasiado vergonzoso ser rechazado por Potter —otra vez—, viéndole cada día en la oficina, trabajando codo con codo —y no polla con culo—, con el conocimiento de que no podría cumplir todas sus fantasías. A su edad era muy patético sentirse de esa forma, como si fuera un adolescente acomplejado, como si volviera a estar en Hogwarts. Cada noche se decía que iba a desechar la imagen de su cabeza, que no volvería a pensar en esas benditas nalgas, que no se masturbaría más pensando que su polla se deslizaba dentro de Harry, que le follaba durante horas, que se corrían furiosamente… La realidad era que siempre acababa con la mano derecha metida en los calzoncillos recreándose en la imagen del culo inalcanzable, siendo Draco el único que sollozaba el nombre de Harry.

* * *

Las tardes en la oficina solían ser tranquilas, era cuando la mayoría del equipo se dedicaba a terminar los informes pendientes, algo que Draco odiaba con profundidad pero que no tenía más remedio que hacer. Aunque desde hacía un tiempo prefería quedarse sentado en su mesa, observando como Potter lo pasaba peor que él con esa tarea. El Gryffindor fruncía el ceño, mordía sus plumas, bebía té como un descosido, sólo le faltaba tirarse de los pelos y golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Sí, era muy entretenido.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo, Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry malhumorado desde su sitio.

Mierda, el cabrón le había pillado. Negación Draco, negación, se dijo antes de responderle: —¿Disculpa?

—Llevas un buen rato mirándome y riéndote. —Potter se levantó de su silla, caminando hasta el escritorio del Slytherin—. Si al menos hago que te entretengas, podrías ayudarme.

El moreno acompañó esta última frase con una gran sonrisa. El muy puñetero sabía como jugar sucio.

—Potter, ya tengo bastante trabajo, no voy a hacer el tuyo —contestó, mientras intentaba centrarse en todos los pergaminos que le quedaban por escribir. Si no le miraba, Harry se giraría, marchándose a su sitio, permitiéndole contemplar las adoradas nalgas. Oh, por Merlín, no pienses en su culo, no pienses en su culo.

Una mano sujetó la muñeca del Slytherin. Unos dedos fuertes, calidos, que le agarraban con decisión, como si fueran su dueño. Draco levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda. Potter estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Pues entonces, si no quieres nada de mí… —susurró con lentitud—, deja de mirarme como si lo desearas.

Draco mandó a la mierda todo su autocontrol, ni tan siquiera pensó que estaban en el trabajo, todo eso le daba igual. Colocó una palma en la nuca de Harry y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionará le besó como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Bebió de su boca con sabor a vainilla, acarició sus labios con los suyos, rozó con fiereza la lengua del moreno. La mesa colocada entre los dos era una molestia, necesitaba tocarle más, sentir el tacto de los firmes glúteos entre sus manos, quitarle la ropa, lamerle por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, morder la piel morena, que los ojos verdes se nublaran de lujuria. _Deseaba, deseaba, deseaba…_

—¿Malfoy? ¿Te encuentras bien?—la voz de un hombre hizo que volviera a la dura y cruel realidad, en la que nada de eso había sucedido, ya que Potter le había soltado sin darle opción a responderle, marchándose de la oficina. Allí se había quedado él, solo, con sus pensamientos pecaminosos, con la polla dura y sintiéndose como un completo gilipollas.

—Perfectamente —espetó furioso. Se levantó y se dirigió a los lavabos. Prefería no pensar en lo que haría en cuanto llegara. Estaba hasta las narices de su maldita autonegación.

* * *

Draco se pasó el resto de la tarde corriendo por el campo de practicas, algo que hacía sólo cuando estaba bloqueado en un caso ya que le ayudaba a ordenar las ideas. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo. Era consciente que su obsesión se le estaba yendo de las manos, que lo que le había sucedido antes había pasado los límites de la cordura. Por Salazar, se suponía que era un hombre, no un chiquillo lleno de hormonas loco por un culo. ¿Verdad? Autonegación Draco, autonegación.

Al final, regresó al Departamento dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Por regla general, prefería ducharse en casa, lejos de las miradas de otros compañeros, además de que casi siempre acababa haciéndose alguna paja, pero esta vez iba a haber un cambio de planes. Al salir del trabajo, se iría a alguna discoteca de ambiente, follaría con algún tipo y así comenzaría lo que había sido bautizado como: "Olvídate del perfecto culo de Harry de una jodida vez". Era un nombre un poco largo, pero el mensaje era contundente; al fin y al cabo, eso era lo importante.

Ya en frente de las taquillas, se quitó la ropa, cogió una toalla, el champú olor a vainilla —Blaise le decía que era sumamente gay que utilizará precisamente ese olor, pero a él le importaba tres cojones—, dirigiéndose a la zona de duchas. Antes de entrar, escuchó el sonido del agua caer, parecía que no iba a estar tan solo como había creído, pero había suficiente espacio como para no estar obligado a estar cerca de esa persona. Abrió la puerta, descubriendo quién era el hombre que había decidido joderle todos sus planes.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter duchándose.

Harry Potter duchándose desnudo.

Harry Potter duchándose desnudo enseñándole su perfecto culo.

Le pareció que la puerta se había cerrado al entrar. No estaba muy seguro, no podía ni pensar. Se había quedado allí quieto, mirando el glorioso cuerpo de Harry, como el agua discurría acariciándole la piel, bañándole la espalda, adentrándose entre sus nalgas, tocándole el fino vello de las piernas. Si con ropa le ponía cachondo, sin ella la polla se le había puesto dura en mi microsegundo. Por Salazar, si no comenzaba a respirar moriría en cualquier momento. Antes de que le diera tiempo a procesar que era mejor que se marchara, Potter se giró… ¡Maldición! El muy cabrón tenía una mano en su pene y no era porque se estuviera limpiando. ¡No! Se estaba masturbando, es más, seguía haciéndolo mientras le observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tienes dos opciones, Malfoy —comenzó a decirle, sin dejar de tocarse con la mano. Draco le miraba a él y al puño que bombeaba esa dura verga—. Puedes marcharte o bien… —el Gryffindor se lamió los labios, mirándole de la forma más atrayente y ardiente que jamás hacía recibido—, hummm… puedes unirte… tú decides… —Y sin más, volvió a sonreír, dándose la vuelta.

Lo primero que pensó Draco fue: ¡Joder! Lo segundo: ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? Lo tercero… lo tercero no llegó a pasar ni por su cabeza. Tiró sus cosas al suelo, bloqueó la entrada de los vestuarios con un hechizo y se dirigió a cumplir de una vez por todas el sueño más húmedo y caliente que había tenido en toda su vida. A la mierda el plan "Olvídate del perfecto culo de Harry de una jodida vez", ahora había pasado a ser "Fóllate el perfecto culo de Harry de una jodida vez". Muchísimo mejor, donde va a parar.

Cuando al fin entró en la amplia ducha, el agua comenzó a caer también por encima de él. Comprobó como Potter seguía tocándose sin ningún pudor. Tenía los cachetes del culo contraídos, las piernas un poco abiertas, lanzando pequeños gemidos.

—¿Quieres que te joda, Potter? —le preguntó, colocándose detrás de él.

—Tú que crees, Malfoy —respondió, girando la cabeza. Los ojos verdes ahora estaban oscurecidos, nublados por el deseo. Merlín, eso iba en serio.

—Creo que eres un maldito provocador… —susurró lamiéndole el cuello, llevándose pequeñas gotas de agua—, pero no estoy aquí para discutir eso contigo —le aseguró, colocando las dos manos en su espalda, bajando con suavidad, hasta que al fin llegó a lo que tanto había anhelado. Bajó la mirada, deleitándose en el placer de comprobar como sus palmas bien abiertas tocaban las nalgas de Harry. Draco suspiró nublado por las sensaciones. Era tan duro, suave, redondo, perfecto. En sus dedos sentía la firme carne, era muchísimo mejor a lo que se había imaginado, era la perfección hecha realidad.

—Draco… deja de babear con mi culo y haz algo —le ordenó el moreno, moviendo sus glúteos, haciendo que el toque fuera aún mayor.

El Slytherin le dio un pellizco en el trasero. —Tengo pensado hacerte muchas cosas… —contestó, dejándose caer de rodillas en frente de las posaderas del Gryffindor.

Harry había dejado de masturbarse, apoyándose en la pared de la ducha, dejando que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera. Sin dilación, Malfoy comenzó a besarle la turgente piel, acompañándolos de pequeñas caricias con las yemas de los dedos.

—Me encanta tu culo —dijo, antes de proporcionarle un largo lametón—, es el mejor que he visto en mi vida. —confesó separándole las nalgas, viendo el pequeño y apretado agujerito de Harry—, y pienso besártelo entero.

La lengua de Draco acarició la fruncida entrada, saboreándola, perdiéndose en la sensación de sentir la arrugada piel contra su carne. La chupó de forma incesante, una y otra vez, escuchando como Harry gemía cada vez que la rozaba, entrando levemente, fascinado por el sabor que estaba encontrando, muchísimo mejor que cualquier otra cosa, aunque estaba convencido que la polla del Gryffindor también tenía que ser exquisita. Ese pensamiento hizo que su pene palpitara aún más. Si no iba con cuidado, se acabaría corriendo y bajo ningún concepto iba a permitirlo.

—Draco… deja de chuparme el culo y fóllame, joder —le rogó, girando la cabeza. Draco le observó, arrodillado en el suelo, con la cara metida entre las nalgas del moreno. Introdujo la lengua una vez más, observando con claridad la expresión de placer de Harry y como murmuraba un "cabrón".

El Slythertin se levantó, quedándose de nuevo detrás de Potter, pero esta vez, piel contra piel, polla contra culo. Se sentía tan bien presionado el duro cuerpo de Potter, tan perfecto. Rozó con las manos el torso del moreno, pellizcando los pequeños pezones, notando los duros abdominales del auror —benditos ejercicios—, el fino vello que le cubría. Harry había comenzado a cooperar, con la cabeza echada hacía detrás, apretando las nalgas del rubio cuanto podía. Draco acercó su rostro al del moreno, besándole de la misma forma que tantas veces se había imaginado, con las bocas abiertas, las lenguas buscándose sin parar, rozándose una contra la otra, devorando la apetitosa saliva. Una de las manos del Slytherin bajó por el torso, llegando hasta el miembro de Potter, acariciándolo por todo el tronco, sintiéndolo duro, palpitante entre sus dedos. Se había obsesionado tanto por sus glúteos, que por un instante había olvidado que el Gryffindor tenía una buena verga. Tal vez, en una segunda oportunidad, podrían cambiar los roles. Pero ahora, lo importante, lo más importante, era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Prácticamente fusionados uno con el otro, disfrutando de estar tan unidos, con el agua fluyendo encima de ellos, sin separarse mientras la excitación continuaba subiendo conforme más se conocían ambos cuerpos. Draco no podía esperar más. Daba igual lo que pasara, que sonara la alarma de los aurores o viniera Voldemort resucitado, esa tarde iba a pegar un polvazo en esa ducha.

—Pon tus manos en la pared, Harry —le susurró en la boca—, porque voy a follarte como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Te meteré la polla —continuó, presionado el pene contra su entrada—. Al principio muy despacio, para que puedas sentir como entro poco a poco en ti y después… después te la voy a meter tan fuerte que por más que otros te jodan nada será igual, Harry. No podrás verme sin que se te ponga dura, deseando que vuelva a follarte.

—Hazlo de una vez, maldita sea —consiguió responderle, con las palmas ya apoyadas en el mármol, las piernas más abiertas, el agua de la ducha cayendo encima de él y las nalgas a la disposición de Draco.

Con un accio, cogió la varita de Harry, cerró la ducha, hizo un hechizo protector y convocó un poco de lubricante. Quería que el Gryffindor estuviera dilatado lo justo y necesario para no hacerle daño. Tiro la varita, se masajeo con suavidad el miembro para extender la loción sin dejar de observarle. Joder, iba a hacerlo. Ni el mismo podía creérselo. Si no estuviera tan excitado —y no fuera un Malfoy— se pondría a bailar y a dar saltos de pura felicidad.

Le introdujo con firmeza dos dedos, rotándolos, abriéndole sin demasiada prisa, notando en sus dígitos, la apretada carne.

—¡No lo pienses más! —gimoteó Harry, girando la cabeza.

En ese instante, sacó los dedos, sustituyéndolos de inmediato por su verga. La expresión de goce de Potter fue arrolladora. Tal y como le había prometido, comenzó a entrar poco a poco, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de estar enterrándose dentro de ese culo soñado, disfrutando del placer no sólo de estar haciéndolo también de comprobar como Harry le exigía, le demandaba más.

Se agarró a su pecho, apretándose todavía más a él, con el pene introducido por completo, las pelotas pegadas a las posaderas del Gryffindor. _El momento perfecto_.

—¿La sientes, Harry? —preguntó, mordisqueándole el cuello—. Dime, ¿sientes toda mi polla metida en tu culo?

—Sí… —respondió empujándose contra la pared, oprimiéndose más contra el cuerpo de Malfoy—. Siento… oh, joder… la siento tan dura… tan caliente… Muévete, Draco. Haz que sólo desee estar contigo. Fóllame…

Ante esas palabras, Draco se cogió a las caderas del moreno, quedándose esté con la espalda algo doblada, sosteniéndose en el mármol.

—Joder, te ves tan bien, Harry. Así deberías estar siempre —dijo, sacando el pene, introduciéndolo de nuevo al segundo—. Desnudo… abierto —continuó hablando, sin dejar de penetrarle—, conmigo dentro de ti —una estocada más intensa—, con mi verga jodiéndote sin parar… ¿Qué te parece, Harry? No sería… ¿_perfecto_? —preguntó, con embestidas ahora más seguidas, moviéndose de forma incesante, apretando los dígitos contra las estrechas caderas de Potter.

—Más fuerte, Draco. Más —le pidió, arqueando la espalda—. Tócame, por Merlín, no seas cabrón, y tócame.

—Eres un maldito insaciable y un provocador —aseguró sonriendo. Con una mano, le incorporó quedándose de nuevo con el torso del Gryffindor pegado a su pecho, con la otra le agarró el miembro, acariciándoselo mientras el sexo del Slytherin continuaba golpeándole la próstata.

—Así Draco, así… se siente tan jodidamente bien… —gimoteó Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello del rubio, el rostro rojo por completo, los ojos oscurecidos y una expresión de goce más allá de lo inimaginable. Estaba convencido que si Voldemort hubiera visto esta cara, jamás se le habría ocurrido intentar matarle. ¡Habrían habido guerras para quedarse con él!

Malfoy aumentó más el ritmo, tanto de la palma que masturbaba al moreno, como de las penetraciones. Más fuerte, más rápido, no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba correrse dentro de ese canal tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan apretado y también quería que Harry disfrutara como nunca antes lo había hecho. Maldita sea, nunca un polvo le estaba causando tantas sensaciones como éste.

—Estoy a punto… —dijo el Gryffindor con la respiración sofocada. Draco sintió como las nalgas se contraían, ciñendo todavía más su polla contra la carne que le rodeaba.

—Hazlo Harry, quiero verte. Grita mi nombre, grítalo mientras te corres —exclamó, clavándole los dientes en el cuello, introduciéndose sin parar.

—¡Joder! ¡Draco! —bramó, liberando chorros de esperma que cayeron bañando el suelo y la mano del rubio.

El Slytherin observó el rostro obnubilado de Harry, como había cerrado los parpados en el instante que había dicho su nombre, como sus deliciosos labios habían sollozado esa palabra justo en el momento que había tenido el orgasmo, haciendo que el moreno se apretara todavía más. Sin poder soportarlo, se ciño más a él, dando una cuantas estocadas, deleitándose en esa expresión, liberando al fin su semilla en el interior de Harry.

Pasados unos segundos, Draco dejó de sostener a Harry y éste, al fin, se dio la vuelta, permaneciendo cara a cara por primera vez desde que había empezado todo. El Slytherin se le quedó mirando, empezando a tener las primera dudas que antes no había querido plantearse. No podría contentarse sólo con esa vez, era imposible pensarlo. Si le había dicho todo eso a Harry era para que entendiera que junto a él, podría tener cantidades increíbles de sexo y de otras muchas cosas. Pensar que lo vería cada día en la oficina, sabiendo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sin tener posibilidades de repetirlo… joder, no sabría como lo haría. ¿Y si pedía un traslado a Groenladia? Cuanto más lejos mejor.

Antes de que dijera nada, Potter se había lanzado encima de él, cayendo los dos al suelo, con los cuerpos pegados.

—Estas pensando demasiado —le dijo Harry, acariciándole una mejilla—. Y ahora no es el momento.

—¿Y para qué lo es?

—Mejor vayamos a mi casa. Tengo una cama muy grande y cómoda. Y no sé tú, pero estoy deseando probar tu culo, Draco. —Harry le miró sonriendo con picardía, mientras se acercaba a sus labios—. ¿Te apetece?

—Tú qué crees —respondió, agarrándole de la nuca, mordiéndole los labios.

Esa noche, Draco descubrió que no era el único que se había obsesionado con un culo. Al parecer, Potter llevaba meses detrás de sus nalgas, pero como él, no se había atrevido a decirle nada por un posible rechazo. Así que los dos habían estado haciendo el gilipollas en vez de aprovechar todo ese tiempo retozando en la cama.

Pero, Draco no era tonto —a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar—, así que cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente con Harry desnudo a su lado, sintiendo las posaderas doloridas como nunca en su vida, con agujetas por todo el cuerpo, cubierto de chupetones y mordiscos, pensó que no dejaría que nadie le apartara de él. Había cosas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse, como _los dos culos más perfectos_ de todo el mundo mágico.

Era indiscutible.


End file.
